


I choose you, Warfstache

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos, Pokemon
Genre: And the actual egos will eventually be in here, Eventual relationships will be had, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Snarky's pokemon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: The world of Pokemon is a world filled with adventurous possibility and new companions. Follow the story of how four friends on one adventure turned into something much more tragic. Begins with the cast of Who Killed Markiplier and ends with the egos we know and love, all with the fun addition of Pokemon.





	I choose you, Warfstache

“William! Hurry up!” Marke calls, practically bouncing in place as he waits rather impatiently for his best friend and housemate.  
“I’m _coming Marke!_ I just needed to get my shoes on!” Comes the annoyed reply of the aforementioned friend. Marke laughs a bit, watching as Will clumsily makes his way down the stairs in the new boots his mother had sent him over the summer.  
“We’re going to be late if we don’t hurry, we still have to meet up with Damien and his sister.” Marke reminds, gently elbowing his friend before turning to face the kitchen.

“Goodbye mom!”  
“Goodbye sweetheart! Be safe! Come visit when you can!”  
“I will!” Marke promises before bolting for the front door, shoving it open with more force than he means to. He flies down the front steps, laughing as he hears William calling out for him to wait up. He doesn’t, instead just runs faster towards the place everyone agreed to meet at. 

By the time it finally comes into view, Will has managed to catch up with him and Damien is visible in the distance. With him is the prettiest girl Marke thinks he’s ever seen.  
“Dames!”  
“Marke! William!” The three boys collide in a mess of limbs, laughing and giggling as they all hug and greet one another. Finally they calm, and while Marke and Will are still out of breath Damien moves to introduce his sister.

“William, Marke, this is my sister Celine Gentile. Celine, this is William Bajusz and Marke Iplier.”  
“ _The_ Marke Iplier? I’m flattered.” Celine’s tone is mocking but in a way so similar to Damien’s teasing Marke knows it isn’t an insult. Instead he blushes and grins a bit sheepishly, offering her his hand.  
“Yes, well, I try not to pay my family name any mind. It doesn’t make me who I am, only I can do that.”

Celine tilts her head and seems to be looking into his very soul before she smiles and gives his hand a gentle shake.  
“Wise words for someone so young.” Marke lets out a startled and almost offended sound, pulling his hand back to rest it dramatically on his chest.  
“Why, Miss Gentile! How rude of you! I’ll have you know I’m only a mere year and a half younger than yourself!”  
“Yes,” Celine hums, “you are.” 

Marke doesn’t know how to respond to that, and he’s very glad when William properly offers a handshake as well. He takes note of the fact the conversation between William and Celine is very brief, but their eye contact is unwavering. He tries not to think about it, though.  
Damien clears his throat, smiling politely with his too-stiff posture as he motions towards the professor’s lab in the distance.  
“Lady, gentlemen, shall we?” He asks, and Marke grins.  
“I thought you’d never ask!”

\----

The four step into the lab at exactly 12:04 pm in the afternoon, thankfully only a little later than they were supposed to be. The professor is waiting for them, very excitedly introducing himself before handing out Pokedexes and a few pokeballs to each child. Then, he shows them to the room where they will pick their starter Pokemon.

The air grows tense as they all realize that they’re going to have to pick a choosing order, and everyone might not get what they want. There are five options to choose from, the professor said as much, but they’re still terrified of causing an upset in their friendships over this.  
Finally, the boys decide to let Celine go first. She raises a brow at it, but nothing is said so she shrugs and moves to the row of pokeballs. With a small smile on her red-painted lips, she lifts up the pokeball containing Pikachu. 

“Pikachu is very reliable despite having a little attitude, I know you two will make a fantastic team.” The professor says, and Celine’s grin is brighter than the sun shining on a Goldeen’s scales.  
“I’m sure we’ll be the best of friends.” She says it as though she’s seen the future, and honestly Marke wouldn’t be shocked if she had. According to Damien she’s always been gifted at knowing things to come. _Maybe she’s pyschic_ , he thinks to himself, tensing a little when Celine’s eyes fall on him. She just smiles, though, and after a moment lifts her pokeball up as though to say, “Look how cool!” and he smiles back at her excitedly. With a delighted giggle she steps off to the side to watch as the other three pick their first pokemon out.

William and Marke make Damien go next, gentle in encouraging their ever-well-mannered friend to choose before them. He seems conflicted about it, argues with them for a few moments, but in the end steps forward and lifts up Bulbasaur’s pokeball. The professor nods his head, smiling gently in approval.  
“A wise choice. Bulbasaur is a willing learner and you two will surely flourish together. I can’t wait to see how you’ll grow as a team.”  
“I can’t wait either.” Damien admits shyly, thanking the professor (again) before moving to stand with Celine. Marke sucks in a nervous breath before turning to Will, startling a bit when he realizes his friend has done the same.

William and Marke watch each other in silence for a moment before Marke nods his head encouragingly towards the remaining pokeballs. _Only Eevee, Squirtle, and Charmander are still there. Arceus please tell me he won’t pick Squirtle_. Marke thinks before smiling feebly and using his hand now to motion to the pokeballs and the Pokemon within.  
“Go ahead and choose, Will. I’ll go last.” William frowns as he says it, bites his lip and huffs while his brow furrows crossly. He’s conflicted, but he finally steps forward and grabs a pokeball. Unlike Damien he offered no real argument Marke notices, but as his hand wraps around Charmander’s pokeball Marke couldn’t care less about any of that. He surges forward to grab Squirtle’s pokeball, grinning and bouncing excitedly once the pokeball is in his hand. William laughs happily next to him, Celine and Damien join them after a moment as well as the professor.  
“Charmander is well suited for your personality, William. I’m sure you’ll find him to be a loyal companion. Marke, Squirtle can be a troublemaker but is loyal at heart. I don’t doubt you two will work together better than any team before you with a little time and hard work.” The professor says before clapping his hands together and grinning. “With that, I welcome you all to the world of Pokemon!”

\----

“Let’s have our first battle!” William cries out, looking to Marke with wide eyes the moment they’re outside the lab. Marke looks over at him and grins, nodding his head enthusiastically.  
“Let’s do it!”

Damien and Celine stand on the sidelines as Marke and William face one another, both grinning with childish giddiness as they clutch their pokeballs tight in their hands.  
“Charmander, let’s kick Marke and Squirtle’s butts!” William shouts as he throws his pokeball forward. All four kids watch in awe as Charmander appears in a bright glow of light, letting out a cry of its name as it does.  
Marke rears back before throwing with all of his strength, excitement causing his heart to race in his chest.  
“Squirtle, it’s our first battle together but I know we can do this!” He calls, watching as Squirtle appears similarly to Charmander. 

The battle ends after only a few turns, William coming out as the victor. Marke tries to deny the fact he’s a little upset, even denying it to himself, because this was his first battle and even if he didn’t win it was still fun. The disappointment is still there, though, and he can’t shake it completely no matter how much he tries. William’s jabbing doesn’t help, but Marke plasters on a grin and forces out a laugh as he congratulates Will on his win. 

“This is only the first of many battles,” Marke tells him, “and I don’t intend to let you win all of them.”  
If only Marke knew that one day those words would go deeper than just battles between their pokemon, friendly affairs to test strength. In the moment, all he knew was that he was going to get stronger as a trainer with his friends and Squirtle at his sides. 

And, in the moment, that was all he wanted.


End file.
